Angel: A Maximum Ride Novel Immitation
by Whatnoww
Summary: Max is... devastated, hurt and won't leave her room. Her mind is bottled up as she tries to numb the pain. She hurts the ones she loves and when she tries to commit suicide... Dylan might just be the one to save her, by giving up to... FANG!


A Maximum Ride Imitation

… My mind. That's all it does lately. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… I've tried to numb my mind and put everything that's happened away into a box. I was lying there, in my room unaware of everything what so ever. Why, you ask? One word, Fang, gone, goo… Never mind. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… Numb the pain, Max. I pushed my eyes open; my throat's pain was unbearable. I went to go get some water. I felt the flock's eyes on me, watching, waiting to see what I was going to do. My last attempt out of my room, I went outside to fly but I almost fell off the cliff. Iggy still isn't sure if it was a suicide attempt.

I noticed few things. Angel was asleep. Finally, yesterday, she Stopped apologizing, she needed to sleep. Nudge was silent, speechless, for once. Iggy was in charged. I think it should have bothered me more that a blind guy was in charge, but it didn't. The Gasman was nowhere to be seen. And… that was now my whole flock, well, except for Dylan.  
"Max?" I jumped, he was right behind me.

"I told you, I don't want to talk, Dylan, especially not to you."

"Max, it's better that he's gone. Can't you see he was going to die? He was putting you in danger…" I stopped him.

My stomach lurked with rage. Dylan flinched as he saw my pain, but that just made the feeling even worse. I raised my arm to punch him, but I stopped as I saw four alert and awake eyes staring in my direction, not now. I went outside. I decided I couldn't bear the pain and I grabbed a rock and scratched a not into the sidewalk

Bye, take care, Iggy your incharge. Start by kicking Dylan out.

Then I plunged to my death. For a moment, I felt free, like all my troubles had gone away. But, of course, that wasn't true. I fell into the LAKE at the bottom of the cliff. I could have drowned, ya, but that was to hard and painful. Quick, easy free. I would try again. I had to go up there to scratch out the note before Iggy saw, o.k. scratch that. Before, someone saw the note. Then I would be on watch for the next decade or even century. So i tried to swim up out of the water. But, I realized that my foot was caught in between two rocks. I swam up and out of the water. When I got out I lay my foot down. It was bloody, and gross. I splashed some water on it and limped back to the house. I tried to sneek in through the back, but ofcourse, Max-TWatch had already started.

"MAX!" I heard Angel scream, she was awake.

"Hi,"

"Max, how could you?" She was close to tears. She leaped into my hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her hair.

Then, I was surrounded by the flock. I was surprised that they hadn't noticed my foot yet.

"Max your foot!" O.k, I had that one coming.

"Ya, I uhh, accidentally jumped off a cliff into a lake and got it caught between two rocks."

"You jumped off a cliff?" Iggy asked? I saw Gazzy and Nudge exchange money. Really? They were betting on this? You've got to be kidding me.

"Uhhhh, by accident."

"Come on, Maximum, do you really think were that stupid?" Asked Nudge, and she used my full name, I must have really messed up. Then I started crying and Dylan gave me a hug. So I immediately pulled myself together and punched him out.

I ran to my room, and locked the door behind me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ… the numbness continued, my attempt had failed.

**Chapter 2:**

O.k. so I wasn't my normal self. My flock needed me, and Dylan needed to leave. Somehow, even with all of that, I couldn't get up. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Don't come in if you enjoy living." I said. But they came in anyways, and I was so glad.

"Hi Max." The familiar scent filled the room, chocolate chip cookies. My mom.

"Max, I don't know what's going on with you. Wheres Fang?" I burried my head in my pillow and refused to let the answers fill up my mind. Stay strong, I told myself. "Max, I'm here to help you, so come on, let me."

"No one can help me, Mom. I'm glad you're here, but…"

"Max, are you going into a depression? Because, I was put through med school and know all about…"

"Mom, that's not it, but it's close enough. Please, I don't want to talk about it. Go ask Iggy if you want to know." So she came over, put a plate of cookies by my bed and kissed my forhead. Then she was gone.

"I just came over to check on you." Today was her last day here. I couldn't even get myself to say goodbye.

I got up later that day. I was hungry. When I left my room I saw that Nudge fell asleep outside the door. Carefully, I picked her up and placed her in her bed. Then I went outside and put the rest of the kids to sleep. Iggy just finished serving dinner. I couldn't understand why he wasn't tired.

"Iggy, you can go to sleep."

"No, not after your attempt today, we're taking shifts. I'll wake Dylan up at 11:00."

"It's fine. I was being stupid, I'm back now."

"Max, do you know how much you would hurt them if… you know." Wow, I had never seen Iggy this serious.

"Yeah, I guess I know. I'm sorry. Go to bed though I can watch myself for a little while. I'll take Max-watch number one." Iggy was doing the dishes.

"Go to sleep, Max." So I picked up the dishes and washed with him.

He started laughing.

"Max, go." So I dropped the dishes, and went to the computer. I was going to check Fang's blog. It might not hurt so much if I knew he was o.k.

Chapter 3:

Fang was asleep in Michigan when his computer buzzed to show him someone new just checked his blog. It was his first new user all night. He carefully lifted the covers and got out of bed. He was staying at the house of one of his bloggers. He couldn't believe what they would do for him. He was traveling the world to create an army of human kids to help Max save the world. He opened his laptop and Fang was not happy to see who had logged on, was she coming to find him? A spark of hope came to his mind. But, immediately he felt terrible. He didn't want to put Max in any danger.

Chapter 4:

He was o.k. He wouldn't say where he was, of course, but just knowing that Angel's prediction hadn't come true. Only 19 years and seven months before I could see him, wow, I can't believe that, I'm sooooo pathetic. He's probably already moved on and left me here to bleed.

"Max, don't." I hadn't even realized that Iggy was standing RIGHT behind me.

"Iggy, I just need to know he's o.k."

"Max, it's just going to hurt you more."

"Even if it does, I need to know. It helps me cope."

"Go to bed." I was hurting them. All of them. I had to pull myself together, starting by making it right with them. So, I went to Angel's room. We hadn't spoken in so long, not including my accident. I walked in, and realized what time it was, so I went to bed, and remembered to set my alarm.

Chapter 5:

When I got up in the morning, I erased every thought of myself and thought only of my flock. So I got into the shower and got dressed. It felt good to be clean. Then I did the laundry. There was so much! Hadn't Iggy thought of that? I mean, what were these kids wearing? So I finished the elephant load and went to wake up the rest of the flock. Iggy was asleep in the living room, I put a blanket over him. He deserved to sleep. He was on Max-Watch all night. Then I went to Angel's room. I sat on her bed and brushed back one of her curls.

"Angel?" I shook her a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Max?"

"Ya?"

"Am I dreaming," My heart sank a little, then. I was being so selfish, lately.

"No, Angel. Time to get up, were going strawberry picking or something."

"OK!" I could hear the excitement in her small voice.  
"O.k, get dressed, I'll go wake up Nudge," I walked into Nudge's room. But she was already ready.

"Angel?"

"Angel." Angel has this mind thing she can read minds, and put thoughts into other's minds. So, Nudge knew. The Gasman's rooms was such a mess, and get this, he was building a bomb. I mean, of course, Iggy hadn't stopped him. It was probably Iggy's expert idea. Iggy and Gazzy are nuclear FREAKS! Then, since I guess he lives here, I had to go get Dylan. I HATE Dylan. I walked into his room but he wasn't there. Was he gone? YES! I wouldn't even ask Ange why. All I knew was that HE WAS GONE! This was great! No more Dylan! I ran outside and spread my wings (No pun intended.). The flock followed.

"MAX!"

"See I knew it was just a trick." I heard Nudge whisper. They grabbed me and pulled me down.

"Ya?"

"What the HELL are you doing? Do you not remember our conversation?"

"Oh, no I do. OHHHH you thought I was trying to… No, DYLAN'S GONE!" I cheered. "I'm just happy is all." Their faces went blank. Angel whispered something in Iggy's ear. I heard.

"Dylan was the only one strong enough to keep her from herself." I wouldn't do it, though. I had to stay strong until they could survive on their own.

Chapter 6:

"Phone is ringing." Said Angel.

"I got it." And I raced back into the house. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Max."

"Jeb?"

"Hi, sweetheart."

"What do you want?"  
"Honey, I understand that your upset, but we need you. You haven't quite fulfilled your mission of saving the world."

"Not now, Jeb."

"Maximum, I don't think you realize how urgent this is."

"O.k. what do you want Jeb?"

_Max Just listen to him._ Oh, great. Hi Voice. You know you're extremely annoying. Of course, no answer.

"Max, I can't tell you what I want. Because, only you know."

"Yeah, whatever. Can we have this meeting another time?"

"Max, this is important. You nee..."

"Yeah, bye Jeb." I hung up the phone.

FANG! Fang. I miss you I need you and I love you.

Finally. FINALLY! I can admit to myself what reality is. He's gone. I cannot let go. I JUST CAN'T! He broke my heart. Even if he was putting me in danger, this was no better. I ran outside to the others.

"It was just Jeb."

"Saving the world again?"

"Hey, he's always been consistent." I said.

"Yeah." Said Gazzy. He looked a little bit concerned.

"Gazzy is everything o.k.?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine. Is everything o.k. with you?" Well, no. But I wasn't about to tell him about my little epiphany.

"Yeah, fine. Guys, we have a little problem." I suddenly realized the flybots heading our way. "Go inside. EVERYONE!" It had been so long since they've fought. I couldn't and I wouldn't let them. If there was a distraction, maybe they could make it… I would have to stay behind.

"There's no time, Max!" Nudge told me.

"She wants to stay behind!" Said Angel

"NO! MAX! STOP BEING SUCH A DAMN IDIOT!" Iggy told me. "We need you."

"Iggy we haven't fought in months. I have to. Everybody go, NOW!" Everybody went inside, they knew they couldn't win. Nudge started crying.

The flybots didn't come though. They just stayed in the sky. Maybe they couldn't see me, so I ran right behind them. If they weren't coming to me, I was going to them.

Chapter 7:

Fang was on his computer, checking his emails. Someone was there, he knew it. The shadows were just evidence. He could have and maybe should have flown away, but the familiarity of the situation kept him there.

"Hello, Fang." He wondered if there was also a voice in his head.

"I need your help." Said the person.

"I won't help you unless I know your name." The person stepped out of the shadows, and there before Fang's eyes stood Dylan.

"Fang, I know you think that by leaving you think you're keeping her safe, but that just isn't true. Last month she made her first attempt out of her room and tried to fly." He pictured the beauty of Max's wings in the air with the sun beaming off her face.

"and?" He asked.

"She fell." Crap! Was Dylan telling him that Max was dead? Fang was in to much pain to ask.

"But, she was o.k. Yesterday she made her first attempt out of her room since then and purposely JUMPED off a cliff, because she was so unhappy with her life." Fang was speechless.

"She's o.k. But we've been on Max-Watch ever since. Angel just informed me that now she's attempting to fight the flybots single handedly." Fang was in unspeakable pain.  
"Why does she do these things? All these years, Max looks after everyone, including herself! What is going on? Is she o.k.?"  
"I think she's actually crazy. When you left, I was ecstatic. What could be better? I was going to be with Max! But she wasn't happy and I tried to change that. She punched me so many times and I just took it. I tried to snap her out of it. She closed herself out of the world. She's a toothpick she eats like once a month and she's supposed to have 100 stakes a day. Iggy's gone crazy, taking care of them. Gazzy built a bomb in his room, Nudge stopped speaking and on top of all that Angel decided that it's her fault all of this happened. As much as I hate you because, you're my only obstacle from being with her, the fact is, she can't live without you, and I can't live without her. So, I need you."

Fang was in shock at what a mess he'd caused. He was dazed. But then he realized that Max was now single-handedly fighting 10 bazillion flybots and he dropped his laptop and flew off. Honestly, he didn't know what to do.

Chapter 8:

"MAX!" Screamed Iggy. He ran outside and told Gazzy to lead him to my arm. He grabbed me and lifted me into the house. I lay down in my bed and I put a wet cloth on my head.

"Max, you really should NOT have done that. What were you thinking?" I was so tired and I spoke with such a raspy voice.

"I… want you… safe… and… I … have…the least…to… live for."

"Max, stop feeling sorry for yourself and MOVE ON!" Iggy slammed the door and I fell asleep. Nudge and Angel stood at my side.

About an hour later I was awakened by doctors. They were patching me up. Apparently I ALMOST bled to death. I had an uncountable (over-exaggerating) number of broken ribs. My lungs were all weird, and they didn't know if I was going to live or not. They were doing everything they could. They told me to just go to sleep.

Chapter Nine:

It was midnight. I heard the door creek open. I felt ice-cold familiar lips touch my forehead and my heart melted.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Fang asked me. My voice was almost too low to be heard.

"That you were gone forever." He lay down next to me and took my hand. We lay there for a second. "Don't, Fang. Don't come back, just to leave me." It took me a minute but I turned to face him. His dark expression gave me chills.

"Max, I won't leave you. It obviously wasn't good for either of us." He was here to stay. His hand lingered toward my wound.

"Max, why?" I knew what he was asking. Why would I jump off a cliff?

"I wasn't thinking. I was locked up in my room for months. It was my first attempt out and I just fell. I fell into a lake though so only my foot got hurt. You know, since I have gills."

"Max, I love you." I buried my head in his chest and I cried. I didn't know what to think or feel, but I cried, and when I stopped, I felt his arms around me, and I knew, he was really here.  
"When you left, I couldn't think, or speak. My mom was here for, like a month and I didn't take one step out of my room. The letter you wrote me is on my night stand. I was in such unthinkable pain. It took all I had not to just well, die. I just want to stay here.'

"Max, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did, and that means a-lot, thinking I've risked my life and almost died over like a bazillion times. When I left you, I can't even tell you how hard it was. I promise, never again."

"Fang, do they know you're here?"

"No."

"Are they up?"

"No."

"What time is it?"

"Around one a.m."  
"How'd you know?"

"Dylan." Of course.

"Max, go to sleep." I curled up closer to him and let my eyes flutter closed. I fell asleep, nothing else in the world mattered, as long as Fang was here beside me.

Chapter 10:

I woke up in the morning against a brick wall, Fang. He was awake.

"You up?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I answered. I lifted my head to look at him. His expression was as warm as ever. "Where were you?" I asked him.

"I was traveling." He answered. I didn't expect to get any more information than that.

"Let's get up." I said.

"Just on second." Then, he leaned in and kissed me. The door opened. There in the doorway stood Iggy, my little twelve year old Nudge, Angel, who's seven, and Gazzy, age nine. My face burned. Reluctantly our lips parted.

"FANG!" They all screamed, as they ran over to hug him. Well, everyone except Angel and Iggy.

"Fang," Angel started. "I'm sorry." He sat up out of my bed, and opened his arms for her. She leaped. "My prediction isn't going to come true." I stared at her in shock as I saw tears run down her cheeks. "I… just… wanted everything… back to… normal." I tried not to think about what she was saying so she wouldn't know how extremely PISSED I was.

"I lied." She said. I was close to pieces.

I sat up and screamed when the pain hit me. My breathing slowed and doctors rushed into the room. Oh, god. Not now! My world is o.k. FANG IS HERE! I felt my face turn blue and I couldn't breathe. My bandages were soaked with blood and I felt myself drain.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Ordered the doctors. I saw the pain in Fang's eyes, and my returning glance ordered don't leave me.

"I'm staying." Said Fang. He came and stood beside me. Tears burned against my cheeks, I wouldn't let myself fail. I just wouldn't. I felt the burn. My nails cut into my skin as my hands balled into fists. I couldn't keep my eyes open for much longer.

Chapter 11:

When I woke up, everybody cheered. I wasn't going to die.

"So when can I get up?" I asked the doctor.

"Two, to three days." He answered. Usually when one of us was hurt, whatever the doctor said would be divided by three and we would get up then. But - this time - I probably wouldn't get out of bed for a week or two.

Everyone was allowed to see me later. I was so happy to see them all. They all pulled me into a bear hug. Angel brought some board games and a computer and we all played. Later, the younger kids fell asleep and that left Fang, Iggy and I to clean up the mess.

"So, I'm going to assume that I'm in charged until you're feeling better?" Iggy asked me.

"Fang?" I asked him if he wanted to be in charged. Fang chuckled at the idea of being in charged. I remembered the last time when the flock separated, that he was in charged…

"No, thanks." He answered.

"O.k. it's settled. Iggy, you're in charged until I'm better." I told him.

"You, guys can go to bed now…" I began.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Today was an extremely long day." Iggy said.

"Yeah, I'm tired, too." Said Fang. But I knew he wasn't really planning to sleep.

"Alright then, goodnight." I told them both.

"Feel better." Iggy told me.

"OH WAIT! Iggy, while you're in charged, get rid of the bomb in Gazzy's room! I KNOW!" He laughed.

"Max, it's just a bomb." Then he closed the door behind him. It's JUST a bomb, well I…

Chapter 12:

Fang sat down on my bed and sighed. I sat up so I could look at him. Carefully, I placed my pillow behind me and slid to an upright position. Fang's head turned away. Silent tears ran down his cheeks. I didn't know what to say.

"I love you." I told him. His head turned and I could see the tears more clearly now. I forced myself to lean forward and pull him towards me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and whispered, "Its o.k." Into his ear.

"Don't put me through that again, Max." I felt myself melt a little when he said that. He kissed my head, and then moved to kiss my lips. I tried to give the kiss all I had, but, that wasn't much. He took my face in his hands and whispered to me,

"You're my one and only love, Max. You are my world." Then he jammed his mouth against mine and we kissed until I was breathless and we had to break apart. He lay down beside me and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

Chapter 13:

"Fang, I think we need to call a flock meeting."

"I completely agree" He told me, yesterday, I got my bandages off.

"Good, so go get Gazzy and Iggy from there bomb room, kay?"

"Kay." He kissed my cheek then left. I went to get Nudge and Angel.

I went into Angel's room. Her and Nudge were playing with their dolls. I don't think Nudge was really paying any close attention, though. I told them both to come for the flock meeting.

When everyone was there I started speaking.

"Ok, guys. As you know everything just got back to being somewhat normal. So, I think that we should take the next step in this whole "Saving the world" thing. Any ideas?" I asked everyone. Fang stood up.

"I've been thinking about it, actually. I think that until we learn more about the whole thing, we should stick to what we know. Itex is a big problem. I recently spoke with Brigid, and she said that there is a boat traveling around that is going to every Itex there is in the world, trying to learn more about the company. She said that we are more than welcome to join their little expedition and, I think we should except the invitation." Did he say Brigid? Ok, this was not good. I do not like Brigid. She is TOO into Fang. But, I could never admit that.

"Let's have a vote then." I said. They would never want to do this.

"Who likes Fang's idea?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Sorry, Max." Angel said. Which caused Fang to look at me with questions filling his eyes. My returning glance answered, later.

"Then, it's settled, we'll leave tomorrow. Where does the boat leave from?" I asked Fang.  
"It stops here tomorrow, so we can get on then."

"Alright, everyone. Well, go pack." I went to my room and ignored my unwanted annoyance. I grabbed a bag from my closet and started stuffing it with my clothes.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Angel said…"

"I know. I don't want to talk about it right now." He pulled me around.

"Max, for the last time, Brigid does not like me." He told me. I nodded, but was not at all reassured. I kept packing. Fang never unpacked, so I assumed he was ready to leave.

Chapter 14:

I walked onto the dock and saw Brigid waving to us.

"HI!" She screamed.

"Hi Brigid!" Everybody went over to her. I trailed behind them.

"Hi." I said to her unenthusiastically.

"Hello, Max!" She came and pulled me into a bear hug. Her bright red hair – why did she have to have red hair? – glowed in the sunlight.

As everyone filled Brigid in on the past events. I went to see my room. We we're to split up in groups of two. Already decided. Me and Fang, Nudge and Angel and Iggy and Gazzy. There, done. Oh, wait, Dylan. O.k. Iggy, Gazzy and Dylan. Wait was Dylan at our meeting earlier? Whatever, maybe he left. I put my stuff down in the room in the middle and started unpacking everybody's stuff. The room was descent. At least there was a somewhat non-smelly bathroom. I walked outside and to my greatest un-pleasure I saw Fang and Brigid sitting knee-to-knee on the bench and talking. Brigid's hand was on Fang's and her hand on his shoulder. They looked like a couple. FINE! I can play that game too. First, I bought a bikini from one of the stores. I put it on ignoring how it squished my wings and went inside and started talking the hot shirtless waiter. He worked at the beach restaurant and had no care at all about my wings. He told me the science people were renting out the cruise ship.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked me.

"Max." I said.

"Sweet." He told me.

Next thing I knew Fang was at my side. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away. Then he took off in the air and signaled for me to follow. I spread my wings and trailed him until we got to a nearby island.

"What the hell, Max?" He asked me.

"Huh?" That was not the reaction I was looking floor.

"What's with the swimming suit and the waiter?" Now, that's more like it.

"What do you mean? We we're talking." I said innocently.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Screamed Fang. "I don't like seeing you with other guys! Especially not while wearing that!" He yelled. His face turned a dark shade of red.

"Well, I don't like Brigid!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. He looked like he was taken aback.

"She likes you Fang! A-lot!" I would never admit the rest though. The truth is, Brigid looked like a runway model and I had tangled brown hair with eyes that are the exact same color. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice Angel coming up right behind me.

"That's not true, Max. I like your hair better then Brigid's and in my opinion, she doesn't look anything like a runway model, you do." My face burned with embarrassment. I couldn't turn to face Fang. Instead, I flew away, back to the boat.

Chapter 15:

Fang came up behind me and turned me around into his bear hug. Then he kissed me.

"You're the most beautiful one of them all." He told me. I leaned my head against him.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted, Fang." I told him.

"Do you really think it's true, though?" He asked me. "Do you really think Brigid's prettier then you are?" My face burned.

"Well….Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled at the thought.

"Why?" He asked me. What was with all the questions?

"I'd prefer not to answer that one." I told him.

"Come on… Please?" He asked me.

"Well…" I stared at his pleading eyes and couldn't refuse. "… Fine. She has red hair." I told him. I let my eyes glaze over trying to ease my embarrassment.

"Red hair? I don't understand. What's so great about red hair?" He asked me. That is something that I REALLY wanted to hear.

"Well, you remember back in Virginia, that girl… you… umm… were glued to?" I suddenly remembered the expression.

It took him a minute. "… oh, yeah?"

"Well, she had red hair. I… uhh… actually nicknamed her The Red Haired Wonder." Why was I blurting all of this out? "And… ummm, at the football game we went to, you seemed to notice the girl with the red hair. So, naturally, I thought that was a trait you preferred." We stared at eachother for a moment, before Fang burst into laughter. When he FINALLY stopped he answered my questioning stare.

"Max, I don't like Brigid. She's teaching me about, well, she's teaching me about science. And, I she teaches me about, like not science, chemicals, but engineering ideas. How do you think my website became so successful?"

It all came together. I was so extremely embarrassed.

Chapter 16:

"Max!" A man called me.

"Ya?" I answered and turned around. "What?"

"Hi, I am the director of the boat. You're…umm… brothers are building a bomb in their cabin." He told me. Yeah, I knew.

"I know. It's how they bond." I said sarcastically.

"I don't think bombs…"

"Look, I don't exactly approve but Fact: They know more about bombs then the captain of the U.S. navy, it's completely safe, as long as it's not a gas bomb." He stared at me bewildered.  
"Umm… on a boat? It's extremely dangerous. If you do not cease this activity, the device will be confiscated and will become the government's property." He told me.

"Look, they know what they're doing. If you take one thing away, I assure you, they always have a backup and can make something out of nothing. So, leave them alone, if you prefer your hair on your head rather than in your hands." Then I walked away, leaving him to think about my statement.

Chapter 17:

I decided, that we needed to have a flock meeting. I gathered everybody up – not including Brigid – and I began.

"Alright, now who here is enjoying this little trip?" Everyone raised their hands. "Well, good. I thought it would be nice if we heard a little bit about what everyone has been up too." I told them. I still liked my idea. Nudge burst.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!" She screamed

"Nudge, go ahead." I told her.

"Well, they have shopping EVERYWHERE! Since, well, they rented a CRUISE SHIP for the tour thingy… They're giving me discounts everywhere, since I'm their only customer!" She yelled, happy as ever.

"Nudge, I'm so glad you're having fun, just watch the spending, ok?" I told her and she nodded.

"Iggy, Gazzy, how's the bomb?" I asked them, still a little displeased that they were building a BOMB!

"It's good. It's a nature friendly bomb." Wait did that mean gas?

"You don't mean…"

"No" Gazzy began. "When we turn it on and the sun is out, well it's solar powered." He said.

"I really hope you guys know what you're doing." I told them both.

"Now, Angel?"

"Well, I've been swimming a-lot. The fish here a very friendly, but EXTREMELY talkative." She told me.

"That's nice, honey. I'm glad that you're having such a great time."

"Fang? What about you?" Angel asked him.

"I've been enjoying the openness of it. It's not crowded." I had noticed that.

"Cool." Said Nudge. "What about you Max?" She asked me.

"Well, I bought a bathing suit. Maybe, I'll go swimming with Angel a little bit later." I told them, reluctant to keep to my word.

"COOL!" Said Angel. "Everyone should come." She said.

"We'll talk about it later." I told them.

"Let's go eat."

Chapter 18:

Ok, so I wasn't in the mood to go to the beach restaurant. We ate Indian food. It was pretty good. So, yeah, I think I was actually having a pretty good time right? Wrong. First, the flybots come, oh, and guess what? This is where you say "What, Max?" Alright, well on top of the flybots I got a little message from Jeb.

"They are coming for one of you." Umm… ok? I was just expecting this to be some kind of pursuit to save the world, but no. They were here. I quickly warned everyone. We got up out of our seats. We were going to try to get a clean break. But, no. They came directly at us but stopped when they stood just in front.  
"Maximum Ride?"

"Flybot. Déjà vous."

"We've brought you the Omega 5."

"What? I've only fought one." He ignored my comment and continued anyway.

"You and Omega 5, will continue to fight to death," He was interrupted by Fang.  
"NO!" He screamed, completely not like Fang.

"GO!" Screamed Flyguy. The rest of the flock was fighting the flybots galore group.

I ran at Omega and started punching it. But it lunged forward and knocked me down to the ground.

"Kill, Max." It mumbled. I was struggling to breathe so I jabbed my knee into his stomach and elbowed him upright. He stumbled back as a result. While he was distracted I took off, but he followed me, he had wings. He started shooting at me, so I went in zigzags and figured that eventually he would run out of bullets. But, he figured out my pattern and shot straight at me I couldn't get away. I saw my life flash before my eyes…

"MAX!" Yelled Fang as he pushed himself in front of me taking the shot. I picked up a knife and threw a perfect aim at Omega. I knelt down on the floor.

"FANG!" I cried. "DON'T DIE! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" I put my ear to his chest and made sure he still had a heartbeat. I splashed some water on his gaping blood wound.

"FANG!" I cried. I only somewhat noticed Iggy in the corner of my eye. He gave me a look saying that they could handle the rest of the flybots. I needed to handle Fang.

"Fang, can you hear me?" I asked him. My voice was bleading.

"Stop… the blood." He whispered to me.

"I will, I promise! JUST DON'T DIE ON ME!" I yelled at him. I grabbed a napkin from the table we were sitting at and wrapped it around his cut. Then I called the ship's medical crew and told them to bring security. They at least deserve protection. Then I looked back at Iggy and the rest of the flock and noticed that they had taken down all of the flybots.

The Medical Crew rushed in and took Fang away on a gurney. I ran behind them. I squeezed between security and medical people and I grabbed Fang's hand.  
"It'll be o.k." I told him, even though I wasn't exactly sure that was true myself.

"Fang!" I heard the rest of the flock running after us.

Chapter 19:

Ok, They told us that we need to get off of the boat. That wasn't the biggest problem for me. But, for the rest of the flock this was a pretty big disappointment.

We were told that because I was a "Danger Magnet." They didn't want to be responsible for us getting hurt. They are transferring Fang to a hospital and found a place for us to stay. Now, I wasn't a big fan of the cruise but I can guarantee that this is MUCH worse. We were going to stay with Brigid, of all people. Other than me, no one seemed to care until we realized we were going to have to go back to school, for a while.

"SCHOOL!" Yelled Angel. "I like school, remember how much fun we had last time?"

"No." Said Iggy. "The principle BANNED bombs. What a nub."

"Yeah," Said Nudge. "I didn't particularly enjoy being at school. It was o.k. except for all the learning." I held back a laugh. One thing I knew, I sure didn't want to go back to school, but for their sake…

"Guys, Fang is in the hospital! We're going to school! The only thing is… well, Fang will be out of the hospital in three days. But, in order to do this we need to go to school for a month. Brigid says if we want to stay here we need to blend, and that's what we'll do, but in order to do that we're going to split up. Fang doesn't need to go to school at all so I signed him up for a country club place. Iggy and I are going to Academy Day high school. Nudge and Gazzy are going to County Elementary and Angel will go to Kindergarten at ACC. I put you in that school because they mostly just play Angel. We don't need you getting any smarter." I told everyone. Four grunts.

Chapter 20:

Ok, I hated my uniform. I had to wear a short skirt with knee socks and a collared shirt tucked in… GROSS! I went to see Fang in the morning. He was o.k. Or he was going to be. He had a big bruise on his side and he was sleeping, or I thought he was anyway.

"Bye, I'm going to school. Wish me luck." I told him.

"Good luck." He mumbled. I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"O.k." He told me.  
"Why on earth would you take a bullet for me? I should be the one lying in that bed." I told him.

"Jealous?" He asked sarcastically.

"Haha." I told him.

"We'll talk later. Go to school. You don't want to be late on your first day." He said mockingly.

"Fine. But, when you get out of the hospital, you're going to that Country club place thing." I warned him.

"Go." He told me. I knelt down and kissed him gently.

"Love you." I said.

"You too." He told me, and I was off to school.

Chapter 21:

"Hello, I am Mrs. Ungermire." Said a lady.

"I will escort you two to your class." She told us.

"Kay." I said. Iggy and I followed her.

"This is Mr. Fisher." She told me. " he will be your teacher. I will assign you each a buddy and you will go by their schedule for your time here. Maximum Jason will be your apprentice and Christie will escort Iggy." She told me. Iggy's face lit up when I told him about Christie's beaming blonde hair and blue eyes.

I walked in and sat down next to Jason.

"Hi" I said.

"Hey."

"Well, Mrs. Ungermire told me to go by your schedule while I was here. My parents travel, so I'm only staying about a month." I told him. I am an AMAZING liar.

"Oh, cool." He told me.

"I'm Max." I said reaching out my hand.

"Jason Aydean." He said while shaking my hand. "This is Mr. Fisher…" He started.

Chapter 22:

O.k. that Jason kid was really getting on my nerves. I was completely ignoring him and when he looked to see if I was listening I just bobbed my head not to be rude. The first chance I got to be away from him, I ran.

So, I knew that now it was kind of like required to go to school while Fang was sick, but I saw kids on T.V. cut classes, so why couldn't I? Oh, but then it would ruin my perfect attendance award? Yeah, right. (Private joke see first six books.) So, I ran, where? You may ask. I was going to try my hand at rebellion. Now, let's see marijuana? No. Smoking? No. Slashing tires? Boring. Now…. Lets see. Can bird kids get drunk? Let us see…. Haha.

So as soon as I got out of school I ran for it, my shirt was too tight, so I couldn't pull out my wings. I kept running, I stopped when I saw a sign,

"Freddie's" and there was a big bottle next to it, so I got my little idea. It was a steakhouse with a bar. Now that I was officially 15 I looked officially 21 (bird kid thing.) and with the fake IDs we got when we went on the boat, well, it just put a bow on my perfect plan. I walked in and took out my fake ID, this was too perfect, than he handed me the menu, I gave him the 15 bucks I had for lunch money and told him to give me the best he's got for that price. He handed me a bottle, but it looked like it had water in it.

"Are you sure…..?" I asked him.

"Don't nock it till you try it." He told me. I shrugged and opened the bottle, then I just walked out of the place, with it. I started to drink it, but it was nasty and a little bit delightful… another sip, then another….

Chapter 23:

I was walking towards Brigid's house, and boy did I have energy, I felt funny and sweaty and an unfamiliar happiness, I was also a little drowsy and…. Everything was blurry, what ever, this was the weirdest experiment ever.

I checked the time and sat on a bench by Brigid's house. They wouldn't be home for another twenty minutes which left me enough time to finish the bottle…

Chapter 24:

Fang was on the couch watching T.V. he was half asleep. He looked out the window to see if the rest of the flock was home when he saw Max sitting on the bench outside. _What is she doing?_ He wondered.

Chapter 25:

"Hey Iggy, we totally got away with that smoke bomb today outside." Gazzy caught Iggy and Nudge by surprise.

"YEAH!" He yelled once he caught his train of thought. "and Max wasn't even there to get us for it… she'll never no."

"Speaking of Max…" Angel chimed in. "Isn't it weird how she's not walking home from school with us? Are you guys sure she's okay?"

"Max? Yeah, of course, she probably just wanted to stay and punch someone who annoyed her or something…." Iggy said.

"Yeah," Nudge began, and wouldn't end. They got tired of waiting for Max, and figured, hoped, she went home. They started home themselves.

Chapter 26:

I was half asleep on the bench outside, my head started hurting like crazy. I saw Iggy out of the corner of my eye and waved…. Kind of.

"MAX!" He yelled. "Are you okay?" he asked. I tried to answer but something like

"ofiofiofiofiofiofiofiooooooo….." came out. Nudge came over.

"Max you reek." She told me. Her and Iggy grabbed me and carried me inside. My head REALLY hurt.

"ow." I mumbled and that got them going.

"are you okay…." Blah, blah, blah. I just wanted to sleep or get something to make the pain stop.

"She's fine." I heard Fang say. How could he say that? I didn't feel fine…

"Leave her on the bed over here." He told everyone.

"BRIGID!" He called, I didn't want to talk to her now…. Why was he?

"Fang do you…. Oh hi Max… oh no you smell like…? You didn't."

Chapter 27:

"Good morning, you guys better wake up or I'll…" I started to mumble my regular wake up call, but I opened my eyes to Fang watching T.V.

"Hi." I said to him. "good-morning." I said to him.

"Actually good afternoon." He told me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You slept through morning, it's afternoon."

"How could I have slept through the morning? Where is everyone?" I asked.

"School." He seemed a little bit weird this morning.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"They say that the causes of drinking are stress or depression or middle age crisis. Are you okay? Cause we can always talk you know?" He told me.

I slid closer to him.

"I just wanted to try it." I told him. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Probably better than you. I'm fine. I'm heeled, but the doctor said I should rest, and we need to stay here for a month to amuse the government." He told me. I put my head against his shoulder.

"If I have to go back to school than you're coming with me."

"Aw, were the kiddies mean to you on your first day?" He asked me teasingly.

"Haha." I said back to him. "I'm serious." I told him. He kissed my head.

"Fine, but only if you give me a cookie."

"I'll buy you one at school." I told him and lifted my head to kiss him.

"Brush your teeth." He told me. "That stuff is gross."

Chapter 28:

After I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a shower, I asked Fang if he wanted something to eat.

"I'd rather starve than eat your cooking, Max."

"Let's see how long that'll last." I told him and went back to sit next to him. I leaned on him,

"All better?" I asked him.

"You smell… good." He told me and I managed to chuckle.

"Wow, why did I do that? I'm supposed to be a good example for them."

"Don't beat yourself up about it, Max. Everyone makes mistakes. I'm still the good example." He grinned. I raised my eyebrow.

"You wanna play Mommy now?" I asked him. He laughed a Fang laugh.

"Come on," he told me "we're already late for school."

"We have to go?"

"Brigid said that if you missed yesterday and all of today than…"

"Ya,ya lets just go." I told him. I tossed him a pair of jeans and a tooth brush and I went to get ready.

Chapter 29:

"MAX!" Jason yelled when I walked in. I turned around.

"Hi." I told him. Fang and I were holding hands, which was weird, we don't usually do that. He squeezed my hand wanting me to tell him who that was.

"This is Fang." I said.

"Well, hi, I guess. Max, is this kid bothering you, because I could get a teacher and…" I knew this would frustrate Fang, so I put my foot in front of his telling him not to do anything.

"No, he's not." I told him, then, Fang stepped in.

"I'm her boyfriend." He told Jason. I raised my eyebrow, boyfriend? We we're closer then that.

"Oh, okay… well if you're new you have to go check in with the principle." He told Fang. Fang grinned.

"Already done." He said. "Bye now." He smirked and he walked away, pulling me along.

"I don't like him." Fang told me.

"Are you feeling okay? How's…"

"I'm fine." He told me.

"Good. We have the same schedule because I'm supposed to be helping you get around with your injury." Like he needed help. "So we have biology, let's go learn how abnormal we are!" I teased. We stopped before we went into the room. I realized how tall Fang was. He leaned over and kissed me, for a while, until the teacher came and pulled us- weakly- inside. Fang and I sat next to each other. I fell asleep during the middle of the class and Fang kept pinching my arm trying to wake me up, I did the same for him. When school was over, we agreed on what to tell the other kids had happened to me. I fainted. Yup, there was a horrible smell that made me pass out. That's what had happened, good right? Fang and I walked out of the school and met up with Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Gazzy.

Chapter 30:

"Hey Guys, over here!" Fang yelled trying to get the others over here.

"Fang, you came to school…" Angel started. ANGEL! Oh, no she would see through our lie. I squeezed Fang's hand and he nodded, he was thinking the same thing. It's the truth I thought to myself.

"Max what happened? Are you okay?" Gazzy asked me.

"I'm fine," Here comes the lie, "There was just a really bad smell and I passed out, is all." I told them. I gave Iggy a look, he would see through this, and my look told him not to say anything, than I realized he couldn't see, so I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!" He said, but everyone ignored him.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," Nudge began, "can we go get some ice cream?"

"Sure, Anybody have money?" I asked.

"I have five." Said Fang.

"I have 10 left over from lunch." Iggy said.

"I have two dollars." Gazzy said

"Okay, I have seven dollars." I said. "So we have $24, I think that's enough."

"Yeah, but only if we get mediums." Angel said.

"Whatever, it's still ice cream." Said Iggy

"Let's go." Iggy pulled me and Fang aside while the others went and played on the playground.

"What is with you, Max? I know that you didn't faint and…"

"Yeah, Iggy believe what you want, just don't say anything."

"What Iggy wants to know is the same thing as me, why?" Fang asked.

"Because, I was curious and wanted to try it. I didn't think that we could actually get…. You know." I said.

"Yeah, I know Max." Fang glared at me.

"Well, just don't do it again, I'll leave you two, to, um…. Talk."

"Go straight Iggy." I told him the way to the playground.

"I thought you weren't upset about this." I told Fang.

"I'm not upset, I'm concerned."

"Concerned? About what? My health? My reasons? I told you I just wanted to try it!" He edged closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned against he shoulders and hugged him tightly back.

"You, is all I'm concerned about." He whispered into my hair. I let my guard down for a second, and started crying into him.

"Max?" He asked as he tilted my chin up.

"I was worried that because of your accident…. That…. That…" the tears blocked my words from coming out. He pulled my face against his chest and let me stay there and cry.

Chapter 31:

Fang and I sat against a big wall after I stopped crying.

"What was that about?" He asked. I tried to turn my head away but he pulled my face up to look UP at him. Why was he so much taller? I stared at him.

"Are you going to leave again?" I asked him. He frowned.

"No." He said. "I thought about it, but I remembered the consequences of last time." I nodded.

"I am so stupid, and such a bad role model."  
"Are we switching parts here?" He joked.

"Haha, not funny." He shrugged.

"Come on, lets go get ice cream." I told him. I started to get up but he pulled me back down.

"Look," He pointed at the playground. "They're fine. Why don't we do something." He told me.

"Like…..?" And that's when Jason came over with his little gang. CRAP look who he brought with him.

"Hi Jason." I said as I got up, Fang moving with me."

"Hi." Fang told the girl he was with.

"This is my sister, Bree." He told us. I knew Bree, though and so did Fang.

"Hey, did you used to live in Virginia?" I asked.

"Yeah, we got relocated this year. My dad works in the army and they needed some extra troops by the border here. How'd you know?"

"Hi Fang." Said the Red Haired Wonder. "How you been?" Asked Bree.

"Good, but, uh…" He started but Jason interrupted him.

"Anyways we came over to see if Max wanted to come over for dinner."

"I would, uh, love too, but I can't. I have other arrangements. Thank you, though."

"O.k. well see you later than." He walked away looking a little sad. Unfortunately Bree decided to stay.

"Fang, can I talk to you a sec? ….. Alone." She said glaring at me. I let go of Fang's arm and walked towards Iggy and Gazzy, who were in the sandbox.

"Hand over the stink bomb."

"But the baby boomers are gonna stink the box up anyway!" Iggy argued.

"Who the hell cares?" Asked Gazzy.  
"Iggy, get the bomb away from the box. Gazzy, I don't EVER want to hear you use that word again!" I said with my hands on my hips. I walked away, towards the pyramid Angel was climbing on.

"Careful, sweetie." I told her and helped her get her leg uncaught from a bar."

"Max," She started. "I'm sure that Fang can handle himself." She told me. Sometimes, it was really annoying that she could read minds. I looked over at Fang and Bree (AKA the Red Haired Wonder.) They were arguing it seemed. She flipped her hair. It looked like she was apologizing. Than the ultimate worst thing happened. She leaned in and kissed him, but worse, he kissed her back! I ran away from the playground.

"JASON!" I screamed. He was walking to his car.  
"What's up, Max?"

"I can't come over for dinner but we can go somewhere now."

"AWESOME! Where do you want to go?" He asked me. I got into the car.

"Anywhere but here."

Chapter 32:

It's ironic how I absolutely hate Bree, but Jason is actually a pretty cool guy. Well, outside of school. He took me to the arcade and exchanged his twenty dollar bill for quarters. We played dance-dance revolution for I don't know how long. But, I wasn't ready to quit. After all, it took me at least 27 tries just to get the hang of it.

"I WON! HA I WON!" I screamed and did a little victory dance.

"Max, we played 69 times and you won once!"

"Don't rub it in." I told him.

"I still have some money left you want to go get smoothies?"

"Sure… where?" I asked him.

"There's a great place next door." He told me.

"Kay, let's go." We walked into the smoothie place and grabbed some smoothies, I got cherry. We sat down at the booth, and he asked me,

"So what made you change your mind? About hanging out."

"Well, I just thought it over and I realized I REALLY needed to get out." I told him.

"Oh, cool. Oh, uh, oh." He said and blood started coming out of his nose!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked him and grabbed some napkins for him. Then he started laughing.

"When I make the strawberry smoothie come out my nose it looks like blood." He said in between laughs.

"Haha. That was just gross." I told him. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, like, 8:00." He told me.

"ALREADY?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah we should probably get going." He told me with a sad expression.

"I guess, my family will be wondering where I am…" I told him.

Chapter 33:

We were driving in his car when he asked me,

"So, was this a date?" I thought about that.

"Yeah, I guess it was." He walked me to the door.

Chapter 34:

Fang was FURIOUS! Who does Max think she is? She CAN'T go on dates with other guys! That's what an exclusive relationship was… and after Dylan and that perfect match crap Fang had enough. Why would she hurt him like this? He wondered when he saw a car in Brigid's driveway area.

He saw Max was home. What was he going to say?

Chapter 35:

I told him not to walk me to the door, so I let myself in. I opened the door and you know who was there like a statue. I turned around and saw that Jason left…. Good. Fang grabbed my arm and he took off in the air holding me to his chest.

"Fang, I can't get my wings out of this shirt!" I told him. He ignored me and kept flying. We were flying for a good ten minutes before we finally landed in a field.

"What the hell Max? I thought….."

"Yeah, so did I." I told him. I couldn't look at him, but he was staring right at me.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I saw you kiss Bree." I told him.

"Damn it, Max! She kissed me and caught me by surprise, so naturally it took me a second to push her away!" He told me.  
"Yeah, well that second hurt me! I care about you and our relationship! So you expect me to face you after you lip lock with another girl? What did you want me to do? Run away? GET DRUNK?" I asked and that did it for him. He snapped. He grabbed my hands.

"YOU. WILL. NEVER. DRINK. RUN AWAY. OR. DATE ANOTHER GUY! AGAIN!" He screamed. I now understood why we went so far away.

"Why'd you have to go with him?" he asked me?  
"Why'd you have to kiss her?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes. The argument was somewhat over.

"So what did you tell her?" I asked.

"That never again would we be together. Did you… kiss…. Him?" He asked.

"No. We went to the arcade and got smoothies, that's all." He dropped my hands and wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"Come on, lets go." He told me.

"Are you wearing a shirt under that?" I asked him.

"Yeah… why?"

"This shirt doesn't have holes. Can I borrow yours?" I asked. This was pretty weird.

"Ummm… yeah, I don't exactly want to carry you back." He told me. I put my hand out for the shirt.

"Why do you wear two shirts?" I asked him.

"Well, this one's for school and I take it off when I need to 'spread my wings'" He chuckled to himself. "And usually I like wearing a shirt. I accidentally ripped through the first one though, lucky for you." He handed me the shirt.

"Look away." I told him, and as quickly as I could changed my shirt.

"Let's go." I told him and he turned around and flew back to the house.

Chapter 36:

"Hey Max," Nudge whispered trying to wake me up.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I need some help." She told me, and immediately I got up.

"It's not an emergency, it's kind of like, a 'girl problem' I guess." She told me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Do you remember when you were twelve... and you were talking to Jeb… about underwear?" She asked me. I thought back to that and realized what she was telling me. OH MY GOD! What do I do? Obviously she's embarrassed about this. I've never had to…

"Do you remember, Max?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, I understand what your telling me." I told her. When we came on the boat I brought all of our clothes (and old clothes which we use as hand me downs.) and most valuable items, because of what happened last time we left the house, and I still had my first… bra. I HATE that word now. Please, in all of your life never, NEVER say it again.

Chapter 37:

O.k. so I had looked through twelve piles of clothes and still nothing.

"Max, you know we can just go to the mall tomorrow and buy a new one."

"Sweetie, we can't. Were bird kids, they're custom made, with holes in the back. The company is expensive but they're the only ones who will do it." I told her.

"Oh, okay." She told me and about an hour later… I found it."

"Here you go, try it on." I told her and she went into the bathroom.

"IT FITS!" She screamed, "IT FITS!"

"Wonderful, here's the other two, they should last you a while." It told her.

"Thanks Max!" She yelled. "Good Night." I looked at the time and it was midnight. I was going to sleep. Now that Fang was better the sleeping arrangements changed. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy shared the king sized pull-out couch, and Fang and Iggy slept on one twin bed and I got to share the other one with… you guessed it Total. He was back from his honey-moon and now that he grew wings, he found us.

Chapter 38

It was 6:00 a.m. and I was far from asleep. Brigid was up already cause she exercises every morning. I decided, it was about time we planned our next move. I went and sat down at the kitchen table. That's when I got the idea… we were going to go visit my mom and Ella, she could help us. I looked at the time. Brigid was going to be back in nearly a minute, I would tell her the plan, I guess I had to thank her, and than we could leave.

Chapter 39

"Oh, Max. Are you sure you're making the right choice here?" Brigid's eyes looked pained.

"Well, we have to figure this out, and after all my mom is an expert with all of this, she'll know what to do."

"If you ever need anything…"

"Yeah I know, thank you. We really appreciate all you've done for us." I sighed.

"Max, how old are you?"  
"I'm about to turn 16." I told her.

"On your birthday, come back here. I'll plan something for you all, like a vacation." She told me.

"We'll see if we can make it. I promise, if were not running away from anything, trapped anywhere, or saving the world, we'll be here." I told her.

"Good, well you should go wake everyone." She said. I got up and started to wake up the younger kids.

"Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, wake up! First one up gets a hot shower…" I told them.

"Max, its Saturday, no school, remember?" Gazzy said. Angel got up and went in the shower, she knew what was coming.

"Gazzy, Nudge, get up! I'll explain after you get ready." I told them. It was just after seven a.m.

Chapter 40


End file.
